Tommy Pickles' Second Birthday or Miss Party Crasher
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: It's Tommy's second birthday and he gets to celebrate it at the park with all of his friends. Unfortunately however, Angelica is angry from a recent punishment she received and wants revenge on her cousin. Will she succeed or will Tommy and the others stand up to her? Story written in honor of Celrock's birthday.


Tommy Pickles' Second Birthday or Miss Party Crasher

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Zack belongs to Celrock.

Note: This story takes place before the events in "Angelica's Adventure."

Tommy Pickles was very excited as it was his second birthday and he and everyone got to celebrate at the Yucaipa Park. He, along with his brother, Dil, sat happily in their car seats as their parents were talking up front.

"I just hope it doesn't rain at the park like it did on Dil's birthday" said Stu Pickles.

"Oh, I doubt it" assured Didi Pickles, who was driving, "it actually looks like it's gonna be a nice sunny day."

While Stu and Didi conversed Tommy spoke up to Dil.

"I'm really looking forward to having my Burp-Day at the park" said Tommy, "I always wanted to have a Burp-Day at the park.

"Maybe it'll rains again so we can play in the mud like on my Burp-day" said Dil.

"Actually, I'm kinda hoping it doesn't rains today because I don't really feels like getting wets" said Tommy, "I bets Phil and Lil would like that, though."

"Yeah, they always love the mud" said Dil.

A few minutes later, the Pickles family arrived at the park.

"We're here" said Didi as she pulled into the park's parking lot.

"Looks like the others are here to" said Stu, "well except Drew."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon" said Didi.

"Personally, I hope he doesn't show up at all" mumbled Stu.

"Oh, Stu" scolded Didi, "you and your brother need to get along again. It's been a week since you're guy's dumb argument."

"Oh, come on, Deed" whined Stu, "he started it."

"Well, I don't care who started it, because you two are grown men who shouldn't be getting into these petty arguments" said Didi as she got Tommy and Dil out of their seats. "Now, can you get the stroller?"

"Sure" sighed Stu. He then got the stroller out and set it up for Didi to put Tommy and Dil in.

Once the Pickles were set they headed to the tables where their family and friends were waiting. All of the grownups said hello and happy birthday to Tommy before getting back to setting up the party favors.

Stu then got Tommy and Dil out of their stroller for everyone to see before setting them down in order to help for the party. The two boys then noticed, Zack, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Susie at the playground.

"Come on, Dilly, let's say hi to our friends" said Tommy as he and his brother headed to the playground.

"Hey, guys" said Tommy.

Hi, Tommy" said Zack Wehrenberg, "happy birthday."

"Thanks, Zack" said Tommy.

"Happy burp-day" said Phil, Lil and Kimi in unison.

"Happy birthday" said Chuckie and Susie also.

"Thanks everybody" said Tommy.

"Where's Angelica at" asked Dil.

"She's not here yet, fortunately" said Zack, "I just hope that she doesn't cause any trouble like she usually does."

"Yeah, likes when she locked me and my brother in the closet the other day" said Dil.

"Wait, what" asked Zack.

"Well" said Tommy, "a few days ago when Angelica was over, me and Dilly caught her with the Reptar cookie jar, eating all the cookies in the living room. We 'fronted her but she just grabbed us and shoved us in a closet and then locked the door. Luckily, our Mommy found us and we were frees. She then 'fronted Angelica about the cookies and Angelica confessed the whole thing. She then had to stand in the corner until Aunt Charlotte picked her ups."

"Yeah, and Aunt Charlotte wasn't happies with Angelica at all" said Dil.

"Hopefully she got punished like she deserves" said Zack before shaking his head. "I'm sorry you two had to go through that. If I were there, I would've helped you stand up to her or at least rescue you from the closet."

"Thanks, Zack and I'm not gonna lets Angelica ruin my burp-day" said Tommy, "come everyone, let's play explores."

"Yeah" said the others in unison.

Meanwhile, Drew and Angelica Pickles pulled into the park's lot.

"We're here" said Drew as a very grumpy Angelica just growled.

Angelica was still angry about getting caught stealing the cookie jar at her Uncle Stu's and Aunt Didi's place as well as locking her cousins in the closet the other day. After which she was sent to the corner for several minutes until her Mommy arrived to pick her up. And of course, once Charlotte found out about what she did, she received a massive punishment.

"No disserts for three whole weeks, Young Lady!" Charlotte yelled at Angelica as they headed out to their car that other day.

That of course meant that Angelica might not get any cake or ice cream on Tommy's birthday. Why did her Daddy have to take her to that dumb baby's stupid party if she didn't even get to enjoy the best part?

"Are you excited to see you're cousins, Princess" asked Drew to which Angelica just gave him a dirty look.

"What's the point of being here if I can't even have cake and ice cream" asked Angelica sternly.

"Look" said Drew a little flatly, "You' shouldn't have done what you did to your cousins the other day. But I'll tell you what, if you're a really good girl during Tommy's party, then I'll let you off your punishment for today only, okay?"

Angelica sighed. "Okay, Daddy, I'll be good."

"That's my little girl" said Drew.

As Angelica and Drew walked over to the party she kept thinking to herself. Surly she said she'd be good but in reality she wanted revenge on her cousins, but what kind of revenge?

When Drew set their wrapped gifts for Tommy over by the others, Angelica got an impulse to break all of his new things but then quickly pushed that though out of her head. As angry as she was at her cousin she wasn't gonna sink that far. Plus if she did then her parents would probably extend her punishment even farther. Still, she had to get her revenge somehow.

Angelica then noticed Tommy and the other kids playing in the park equipment and decided to go over and taunt them.

"Hi, everyone" said Angelica walking over.

"Oh, greats" mumbled Tommy.

"What do you want this time, Angelica" asked Zack sternly.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hello to the birthday boy, Toe Head" said Angelica.

"Don't call me Toe Head!" snapped Zack, "and I'm not sure if Tommy even wants to talk to you after what you did the other day!"

"I didn't do anything wrong" protested Angelica.

"Don't lie" said Susie, "Tommy and Dil told us the whole story about how you stole a cookie jar and locked them in a closet."

"That's because those dumb babies threatened to snitch on me!" screamed Angelica.

"Look" said Tommy, "today's my burp-day and I don't want it to be ruins because of this fighting. Now either play nice with us or leave us alones."

"Whatever!" snapped Angelica as she stomped away.

Tommy just shook his head as he watched his naughty cousin storm off.

"Good job standing up for yourself" said Zack.

"Thanks, Zack" said Tommy, "and thanks you and Susie for also standing ups for me and Dilly to."

"No problem" said both Zack and Susie in unison.

"Well now that Angelica's gone let's get back to the game" said Tommy as the park transformed into a dense jungle. All of the kids gathered around the birthday boy who now had Nigel Thornberry's mustache.

"Which way do we go, Mr. Strawberry" asked Kimi.

"This way" said Tommy.

As everyone marched through the imaginary jungle, Phil suddenly stopped.

"Uh, oh" went Phil as he grabbed his crotch, "I needs to go potty."

Both Phil and Lil had been recently learning to use the toilet with limited success.

"Why don't you go in that cave over there, before you have an accident" suggested Lil. She pointed at the "cave" which was actually the park's restrooms.

"Don't mind if I do" said Phil as he ran towards the facility.

"Don't worry, Phil, we'll wait for you out here!" called Tommy.

"Hey, while we're waiting for Phil, let's explore those bushes" said Dil pointing towards some nearby foliage.

"Good idea Dilly" said Tommy.

Meanwhile, back over by the tables, Angelica was still stomping around.

"Those dumb babies" she said to herself, "oh, they make wanna, ARGH!"

She had to find a way to get her revenge she just had to, but how? Perhaps she could eat the entire birthday cake? No, that was too much and the grownups would catch her. Maybe she could throw her cake into Tommy's face? No; again, she'd get caught and punished.

' _Come on, Angelica, think'_ she thought to herself. As she was thinking she began to realize that she was getting very thirsty. She then noticed a huge bowl of punch sitting on one of the nearby tables.

Angelica decided that it would be best to get a drink before she did anything so she ran over to the punch bowl and got herself a cup full. She then gulped the whole thing down in seconds. _'Boy, this punch tastes really good'_ she thought. She poured herself another glass of the tasty substance.

Meanwhile back at the park's restroom, Phil had just finished doing his business.

"Ahh, much better" said Phil with relief before pressing the flush button.

The toilet began to flush but then stopped with a loud rumble and began shaking.

"Oh, know, I thinks I broke the potty!" said Phil in horror right before running out of the restroom. Right when he exited the toilet shot massive amounts of water and "other substances" all over the room.

"Wow" said Phil, watching the whole thing from the doorway. He then put his hands behind his back and began walking away whistling, hoping that nobody would notice the mess. A few minutes later, one of the park's maintenance workers walked into the restroom where he saw the whole mess.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the worker before he grabbed his walkie-talky, "Paul, we have potty problems! POTTY PROBLEMS!"

While that was going on, Tommy and the others were still exploring the bushes.

"Hey guys, look at this" said Tommy, holding up a peace shinny rock.

"Wow" said Chuckie, "looks like you founds a treasure."

"Neato!" said Dil.

Just then, Phil came running up.

"Hey, guys" said Phil, "sorry, I took so long. A had a little trouble with the potty."

"You didn't go poopies in your pants again, did you" asked Lil.

"No" replied Phil.

"Hey, Phil, look what I fond" said Tommy showing his friend the rock he had found.

"Neat" said Phil.

Tommy put the rock in his diaper.

Meanwhile, back at the punch table, Angelica sat with her hands on her now extended belly. Just like she did with cookies and candy, she had drunken too much punch as was now regretting it.

*BELCH!* "Ohhh, why did I" *HIC!* "have to drink too much of that stupid punch!" went Angelica as she rubbed her belly. "Where" *HIC!* "are those dumb babies at?"

In all of her drinking she had almost forgotten about her revenge planning. She examined the area around her and saw the other Rugrats playing in some bushes.

An idea then popped in Angelica's head; why not just splash a cup of punch on them? It was ingenious!

Angelica filled her cup with punch before hopping over towards Tommy and his gang. Each time she jumped her belly began to ache more and more. She decided that she couldn't run or jump and had to walk.

Back with the Rugrats and Susie, everyone was still exploring the bushes.

"You know, I'm surprised that Angelica hasn't bothered us again, today" said Zack, "I guess she actually took our wishes seriously."

"Oh, babies" said an all too familiar girl's voice making Zack cringe.

"Spoke too soon" said Zack glaring over at Angelica.

"Um, what's do you wants, Angelica" asked Tommy.

"Oh, I have a present for the birthday boy" said Angelica.

"Oh" said Tommy raising an eyebrow.

Angelica then revealed the cup full of punch but right as she was about to splash it on the Rugrats' and Susie's faces, Tommy knocked it out of her hand causing it to splash on _her_ face.

"AHHH!" screamed Angelica, "you dumb babies!" right then her stomach groaned loudly. "Ohhhh!" she went grabbing her belly and collapsing on the grass.

"You ates too many sweets again didn't you, Angelica?" said Tommy.

"No, I drank too much stupid punch!" *HIC!* went Angelica getting up.

"Well, hopefully this will teach you a lesson about over indulging yourself" said Zack.

"Whatever, Toe Head!" barked Angelica before her stomach groaned yet again. She moaned and began walking away nursing her belly the whole way.

Zack shook his head and said "that Angelica will never learn."

"Kids, it's cake time!" called Didi.

"Alright" said Tommy, "come on guys."

A few minutes later everyone was at the tables where people sang to Tommy and served the cake and ice cream.

"Hey look" said Chuckie, "I got a piece with Reptar's tail."

"And I gots one with his back" said Kimi.

"This cake is delicious" said Dil, "just likes the Goober one we had on my burp-day."

"Yeah, and any cake is better than doggy food" said Tommy.

"Doggy food" asked Dil.

"Oh, yeah, you weren't borns yet" said Tommy, "me Chuckie, Angelica, Phil and Lil all tried Spikes food on my firstest burp-day because we wanted to see if it would turn us into doggies. Sadly it didn't work but we still pretended to be doggies and had lots of fun."

"That does sound likes fun" said Dil.

"Now, let's eat so we can open the presents sooner" said Tommy.

"Yeah" replied everyone.

Meanwhile, while everyone else was eating cake and having a good time, Angelica was sitting by herself. Ironically, in spite not getting caught being mean earlier, she still couldn't have dessert because her stomach hurt too much.

"Stupid punch" said Angelica rubbing her belly, "stupid, stupid, stupid."

Suddenly her belly gurgled loudly and she felt a massive surge of pressure in her bladder.

"Uh, oh" went Angelica. She then jumped off her chair and ran in the direction of the nearest restroom. As she approached the facility she found that somebody was locking it from the outside.

"Open it up, I need to go potty really, really badly!" shouted Angelica holding her crotch.

"I'm sorry, little girl but the restroom is broken" said the maintenance man before slapping an 'OUT OF ORDER' sign on the facility's door and walking off.

Angelica stared at the sign for several seconds before screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" at the top of her lungs.

THE END

Happy Birthday, Celrock!


End file.
